Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting portions of the compression section to the fan section.
Some sections of turbomachines may include variable vanes. During operation, the variable vanes are adjusted to influence flow through the turbomachine. Flow through the turbomachine typically biases the variable vanes radially away from a turbomachine's rotational axis.
Thus, variable vanes are typically designed to be biased away from the rotational axis.
Biasing of the variable vanes toward the rotational axis may undesirably expose some structures of the variable vane that can disrupt flow and negatively affect engine performance. Moving the variable vanes toward the axis may undesirably wear away areas of the turbomachine case.